En cloque
by Loldu88
Summary: Petite song-story sur le couple HG/SS. Chanson : En cloque de Renaud.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling :-) et la chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus ! **

**Note :** C'est une song fic sur la chanson de Renaud En cloque. Je ne pense pas savoir bien écrire mais parfois je suis inspirée alors j'écris comme ça me vient avec mes fautes d'orthographes ( et je m'excuse d'avance ) et mon vocabulaire peu élaboré. Mais là je devais le faire dès que j'ai ré-écouté cette musique il y a 3-4 jours ça m'a fait un flash et je me suis dit que ça correspondrait parfaitement à Hermione et Severus.

Alors c'est loin d'être parfait et il y a certainement des incohérences mais je me suis dit tant pis pour une fois je publie :-)

Ils attendent une petite fille, je sais qu'il y a le mot bonhomme dans la chanson mais je préférais une fille. La première phrase est à la troisième personne du singulier mais tout le reste est à la première personne et c'est Severus.

Il y a après la chanson une vision d'ensemble du point de vue d'Hermione. Il y a pas mal de chose que j'aurais éventuellement voulu ajouter peut être que je le ferai plus tard en attendant je me lance.

J'accepte toutes les critiques et je suis bien consciente d'être parfois mielleuse et pas très original :-).

_Elle a mis sur l'mur_

_Au dessus du berceau_

_Une photo d'Arthur Rimbaud_

_Avec ses cheveux en brosse_

_Elle trouve qu'il est beau_

_Dans la chambre du gosse_

_Bravo_

_Déjà les p'tits anges_

_Sur le papier peint_

_J'trouvais ça étrange_

_J'dis rien_

_Elle me font marrer_

_Ses idées loufoques_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

Severus est légèrement exaspéré .. Qui est cet Arthur Rimbaud qui a son portrait dans la chambre du bébé ? Hermione a vaguement marmonné qu'il s'agissait d'un poète moldue et Français, elle avait l'air béate devant ce jeune homme avec sa coupe en brosse, mais bon cette fois-ci je n'ose rien dire. Depuis quelque temps d'ailleurs je garde mes remarques acerbes et mes sarcasmes pour moi. Je n'ai juste pas pu m'empêcher un léger rire quand toute souriante et pleine d'enthousiasme elle m'a montré le papier peint qu'elle avait elle-même choisi, elle s'est renfrognée m'a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et m'a dit d'un ton désinvolte " Tu n'es qu'un crétin Severus ", je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me marrer, tout de même des ptits anges, partout !

_Elle s'réveille la nuit_

_Veut bouffer des fraises_

_Elle a des envies_

_Balaises_

_Moi, j'suis aux p'tits soins_

_J'me défonces en huit_

_Pour qu'elle manque de rien_

_Ma p'tite_

_C'est comme si j'pissais_

_Dans un violoncelle_

_Comme si j'existais_

_Plus pour elle_

_Je m'retrouve planté_

_Tout seul dans mon froc_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

Je suis constamment sur mes gardes pour éviter ses sautes d'humeur qui m'effrayent, oui m'effrayent.

Elle peut passer du désir total pour moi en me sautant dessus plus sensuelle que jamais à la colère mélangée à de l'indignation et de la tristesse, prétextant qu'elle ne me plaît plus, qu'elle est moche, énorme, stupide et indigne de moi.

Alors elle se réfugie dans mes bras et je lui répète le discours qui reprend point par point ses reproches en la rassurant. Rodé, le discours, mais il est toujours sincère, j'ai dû m'ouvrir totalement à elle pendant cette grossesse. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort quand j'étais espion et j'endurais les doloris tant bien que mal mais perdre Hermione c'est un châtiment bien plus cruel que la mort.

J'ai été au service du plus maléfique des mages de tous les temps mais ce petit bout de femme, quand elle se met en colère, est plus effrayante. Bien qu'en ce moment ce sont ses hormones qui parlent pour elle, à côté de ses colères, qui peuvent survenir à n'importe quel moment, Voldemort avait l'air d'un petit chaton qui sortait les griffes. J'exagère mais Hermione est bornée, la grossesse n'a rien arrangé du tout à ce trait de caractère. J'ai alors cessé de la contredire et me plie à ses exigences.

Au moment de s'endormir je l'entends se retourner encore et encore quand enfin elle cesse et semble dormir, elle se réveille et me réveille à mon tour et me murmure doucement " Jveux des fraises mon chéri, mon chaton va m'en chercher " si elle était vraiment consciente de tous ces ptits surnoms qu'elle me donne, depuis qu'elle est en cloque, elle serait certainement effarée ...

Il est 4h du matin, elle veut des fraises, je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un dormeur mais depuis sa grossesse si je dors 4,5h c'est déjà une bonne nuit... Je l'embrasse sur le front et j'enfile ma longue robe de sorcier et je transplane. Je suis rodé maintenant j'ai repéré un fabricant de fraises en Espagne, j'atterris donc en plein milieu du champ et je cueille quelques fraises. Fière de moi je reviens à la maison, elle dort. Elle est profondément endormie et je sais quand se réveillant les fraises elle s'en fichera elle voudra des mûres ( N'A : petit clin d'oeil à la chanson de Lynda Lemay :-) ) des mirabelles ou que sais-je encore. Je devrais être exaspéré mais je le suis juste car je me sens sourire, ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'elle manque de quelque chose la ptite.

Parfois jme sens seul, je me dis elle, elle a ce petit être avec elle tout le temps qui grandit en elle et puis Hermione vient me voir avec ses grands yeux bruns et elle me regarde comme avant, comme quand on était que tous les deux mêmes si paradoxalement nous le sommes encore. Et je vois cet amour indéfectible malgré mes défauts, mon mauvais caractère, mon passé peu reluisant alors quand elle m'regarde comme ça je me dis je ne serai jamais vraiment seul et que sans moi quand même elle ne serait pas enceinte.

_Le soir elle tricote_

_En buvant d'la verveine_

_Moi j'démêle ses pelotes_

_De laine_

_Elle use les miroirs_

_A s'regarder dedans_

_A s'trouver bizarre_

_Tout le temps_

_J'lui dit qu'elle est belle_

_Comme un fruit trop mûr_

_Elle croit qu'je m'fous d´elle_

_C´est sûr_

_Faut bien dire s'qu'y est_

_Moi aussi j'débloque_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

Maintenant qu'elle est arrivée au 6ème mois de sa grossesse Hermione a arrêté de travailler, le soir quand je rentre je la retrouve toujours sur le même fauteuil tricotant à la méthode moldue, je m'assois près d'elle et je démêle ses pelotes, en lui racontant ma journée, ça lui fait plaisir c'est notre petit moment à tous les deux.

Mais parfois je la retrouve devant le grand miroir en pied de notre chambre en train de se regarder de bas en haut, elle remonte son haut, mets ses mains sur son ventre et fronce le nez. Je souris je m'approche d'elle et je lui dis " Tu es belle, comme un fruit trop mûr " je pense que la grimace que j'ai faits en sortant cette stupidité en disait long ... " Severus ... Te fout pas de moi ! " elle quitte la chambre et me laisse penaud dans l'embrasure de la porte, je lâche un juron, ça y est je débloque.

_Faut qu'j'retire mes grolles_

_Quand j'rentre dans la chambre_

_Du p'tit rossignol_

_Qu'elle couve_

_C'est qu'son p'tit bonhomme_

_Qu´arrive en Décembre_

_Elle le protège comme_

_Une louve_

_Même le chat pépère_

_Elle en dit du mal_

_Sous prétexte qu'il perd_

_Ses poils_

_Elle veut plus l'voir traîner_

_Autour du paddock_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

On rentre dans le septième mois, enfin, Hermione rentre dans son septième mois elle est plus protectrice que jamais avec notre fille c'est une vraie lionne, sa nouvelle lubie est de me faire enlever mes chaussures quand je rentre dans la chambre de la ptite, une sombre histoire de saleté et de microbes, j'ai eu le droit à tout un cours sûr comment faire de la chambre un environnement sain et sans risque pour le bébé.

Le chat, pauvre Pattenrond, passait par là, Hermione marmonna " Saleté de bête, je retrouve tes poils partout !" alors elle pointa sa baguette sur le chat le fit léviter jusqu'au rez de chaussée et prononça un sort pour qu'il n'ait plus accès à tout le premier étage. J'aurais aimé lui dire que lui lancer un sort pour arrêter sa perte de poil aurait été plus efficace et moins excessif mais elle avait l'air en colère et avait toujours sa baguette sur elle, elle est excellente dans les sorts de métamorphose, je n'ai pas envie de finir en souris et me faire chasser par un Pattenrond furieux de ne plus être la bébête à sa maman.

_Quand j'promène mes mains_

_D'l'autre côté d'son dos_

_J'sens comme des coups de poings_

_Ça bouge_

_J'lui dis "t'es un jardin"_

_"Une fleur, un ruisseau"_

_Alors elle devient_

_Toute rouge_

_Parfois c'qu'y m'désole_

_C'qu'y fait du chagrin_

_Quand j'regarde son ventre_

_Puis l'mien_

_C´est qu''même si j'devenais_

_Pédé comme un foc_

_Moi j'serai jamais_

_En cloque_

Je rentre dans la maison je retrouve Hermione dans le salon elle est de dos elle regarde la neige tombée par la baie vitrée. Je m'appuie contre son dos et je pose mes mains sur son ventre, bien arrondis par son 8ème mois de grossesse, à vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais fait, ça ne met tout simplement jamais venu à l'esprit, alors quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand le bébé commence à donner des petits coups sur ma main gauche. Hermione se retourne et me souris " Elle aime déjà son papa. ". Papa ... Papa ... Je vais être papa ...C'est réel, c'est pour de vrai, je serai le papa d'une petite fille. Je vais être Papa. Quand je reprends mes esprits, Hermione me regarde paniquée je pense que mon visage a été plus expressif que je ne l'aurais voulu je dois avoir l'air totalement paniqué, je lui souris un peu plus détendu. Alors elle passe sa main sur mon visage " Tu sais Severus il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon d'être un bon parent, il n'y a pas de guide et ce n'est pas génétique. Tu feras un bon Papa, j'ai appris à te connaître au fil des ans alors je peux te l'affirmer ". Alors je lui sors, comme ça me vient, et pour une fois je ne trouve pas ça stupide au moment où je le dis " T'es un jardin, une fleur, un ruisseau ". Touché. Cette fois-ci elle n'est pas en colère elle rougit comme une petite fille, d'un seul coup elle a à nouveau 19 ans et je la revois lors de nos premiers rendez-vous il y a toujours cette petite fille timide et fragile qui se cache en elle. La grossesse la rend tellement rayonnante, tellement heureuse, ça s'émane d'elle, j'en suis presque jaloux.

Il a été tellement parfait tout au long de ce que l'on pourrait appeler un périple. Il ne le sait pas je ne lui ai même pas dit que mon réconfort quand ça n'allait pas c'était uniquement lui, ça toujours été lui, quand je le regardais, dans ses yeux noirs qui je pense bien malgré lui était toujours pleind'affection, ça m'enveloppait ça faisait comme une aura protectrice autour de moi. Il avait déjà fait des efforts tout au long de notre relation laissant son visage froid et impassible quand il passait la porte de chez nous il me montrait enfin son vrai visage qu'il soit en colère, qu'il ait peur ou qu'il soit heureux. À l'extérieur de notre cocon un bras protecteur autour de moi me suffisait. Il lui arrivait bien sur avant la grossesse et tout au long de notre relation de soudainement redevenir froid et distant, il fuyait refusant d'engager la discussion, apparemment il vivait mal nos disputes et je pense que c'était sa façon à lui de se protéger et de me montrer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien que surtout je n'étais pas celui qu'il me fallait. Petit idiot j'avais dans ma vie un homme intelligent, drôle à sa manière, bosseur, déterminé, buté, il n'était pas le plus beau mais mon Dieu ; ses yeux, cette voix et cette prestance qu'il avait ! Comme si j'allais le laisser filer comme si je voulais quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Bref, il revenait quelques heures après et je voyais, c'est idiot, mais je voyais tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à me dire il s'ouvrait à moi, et je savais qu'il était encore ravagé par ses années de mangemort et de double espion, il faisait quelques pas et me prenait dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, il tremblait et je le laissais se calmer là, au creux de mon cou.

Je l'ai vu tout doucement, tomber amoureux de moi alors que lui était encore dans le déni, quel idiot. Il ne m'a dit que très peu de fois qu'il m'aimait mais au moins je sais qu'il le pensait réellement.

Et je lui ai dit, il est rentré à l'appartement comme tous les jours, il m'a souri, m'a embrassé et m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait de ma journée et je lui ai juste dit " Je suis enceinte Severus " parce que c'était le cas, que l'on ne se cachait rien et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire et que l'on détestait l'un comme l'autre la mise en scène.

J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne car il ne réagissait pas, je l'ai forcé à me regarder dans les yeux, " C'est parfait " je lui ai murmuré alors il a perdu son air hébété pour prendre un air plus sérieux " Il va falloir déménager " j'ai cru percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire et nous n'en avons jamais parlé plus que ca et surtout jamais remise en cause cette grossesse.

Mais à partir ce moment-là, il a mis tous ses travers de côté, toute sa fierté, sa difficulté à être tendre avec moi parfois hors de notre vie intime, pendant les 9 mois de ma grossesse il a pris sa carapace et l'a jetée quasi tout entière. Je sais que l'ancien Severus ne reviendra pas même s'il gardera toujours le côté sombre de sa personnalité surtout en public mais je sais que cette grossesse l'a changé à un point que même lui ne pouvait imaginer.

À la naissance de la petiteHéloïse quelque chose chez lui a été réparé quelque chose qui était brisé je ne saurais dire ce que c'est, peut-être sa foi en une vie sereine et heureuse ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais quand sa fille est née il s'est tourné vers moi avec cette chose minuscule dans ses bras et m'a dit " Merci Hermione. Vous êtes ma rédemption, mon salut et mon pardon. Je t'aime." Rien de plus, rien de moins mais c'était parfait. Une larme solitaire a coulé le long de son visage il m'a donné notre fille et il était juste comblé et je l'étais aussi.

Puis j'ai pensé à la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots alors que devant moi j'avais cet homme magnifique rayonnant de bonheur .. Nous étions enfin une vraie famille.


End file.
